


From Bar to Cafe to Currahee

by ViviKingOfTheWilds (SpaceySirius)



Series: Reincarnation AUs [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceySirius/pseuds/ViviKingOfTheWilds
Summary: Welcome to the 101st, Toccoa Cafe, and the Currahee Apartments. A group of men, finding their way in life, slowly remember a life long past, that not everyone survived, and figure out their relationships, both new and old, in this world.
Relationships: Buck Compton/Donald Malarkey, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Series: Reincarnation AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	From Bar to Cafe to Currahee

Lewis looked out over his bar from behind the counter, grinning privately to himself as he clocked all the familiar faces. A couple were absent, but that was normal given the wide array of jobs held by the regulars at the 101st. Eugene Roe was probably on shift at the hospital with Renee Lemaire, while Joseph Liebgott was most likely driving around in his cab, picking up customers. Liebgott would come back after his shift, Eugene and Renee were more likely to simply go straight home to sleep. Other than those three, everyone else was scattered around the bar, in various states of drunkenness and exhaustion.   
As Lewis looked out over the bar, he noticed Webster hadn’t come in yet, which was odd, as Webster had some of the most flexible hours of the entire group. Just as the bar owner was about to shrug it off, David Webster himself hurried into the bar, looking around frantically. Seeing Buck Compton and Johnny Martin sitting at a booth with Bull Randleman and Shifty Powers, the Harvard graduate rushed over and began whispering to them frantically.   
Lewis frowned as the men at the table stiffened, Buck and Martin standing and making to leave the bar before Bull grabbed Martin’s arm with a frown. Placing the glass he had been cleaning back down on the bar top, Lewis made his way over, customary smile on his face slightly tense.   
“Gentlemen, is everything alright?” As he turned to face Webster, his expression softened slightly. Nearly everyone currently in the bar had a soft spot for Webster, Shifty, and Babe Heffron, and hated to see any of them distressed. Bull gently tugged Martin back into the booth, Buck and Webster following his example as Lewis slid to sit next to Shifty at the end, watching Webster in concern as the younger man began speaking.  
“It’s Joe. He’s not answering his phone, and I know he’s off shift by now, but the apartment’s all dark, and Gene said he’s not at the hospital and I don’t know where else he could be so I’m worried.” Bull and Buck both watched Webster, eyes wide with concern, while Martin stared at Lewis, eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to think of where his roommate could be. Eventually, Lewis left the table to return to the bar, customers were still paying, after all, and Webster stayed with the other four at the booth to try and calm down some.  
After a few more hours, after everyone else had gone home, Lewis closed the bar, quietly asking Bull to let him know how Liebgott and Webster were doing in the morning. The big man nodded with a lazy smile as he followed Martin and Shifty out of the bar, everyone else having already left for the night. The New Jersey native locked everything up and headed upstairs to his husband, who had been asleep for about an hour already. As he slid into bed next to Dick, Lewis couldn’t help but think of Liebgott and Webster, hoping everything would turn out alright.

Johnny and Buck arrived back at their apartment and carefully unlocked the door, frowning to each other as they noticed it hadn’t actually been locked at all and all of the lights were off. The two moved further into the apartment, bypassing their own rooms to find Joe’s, frowns deepening at what they found.   
Joe Liebgott had stolen all of the blankets from around the entire apartment and buried himself in a shaking pile underneath all of them, curled into a tiny ball in the closet visible through the open door. Buck carefully moved over and gently picked the younger man up, blankets and all, and placed him on his bed, centering him as best he could before leaving to stay with Don for the night. Johnny dragged an armchair from the living room into Joe’s room and curled up, intent on staying with his friend for the night.

Carwood unlocked the bakery doors with a sigh as he flipped the sign to open, preparing for an onslaught of customers wanting their early morning coffee. He never actually liked opening this early and being awake, but this was when the first rush of customers would come in, and he had a business to run and employees to pay, so here he was, at 4 in the morning on a Tuesday. He waved to Don and Frank, the early morning shift that was slowly drifting into red-eye territory, and set himself up back in the kitchen with Frank to get out the first batch of pastries and sandwiches for Don to sell to the customers that had just started trickling through the doors.   
Toccoa Bakery and Cafe had its fair share of regular customers, most of them friendly, but by far the workers’ favorites were the employees of the 101st bar down the street. George Luz always came in at around 6:30 on his way to class to grab coffee and chat with Don and Carwood for a little bit before leaving. Next was Babe, Joe Toye, and Bill Guarnere, at around 7:00, to grab coffee before they dropped Babe off at school, Bill and Joe then heading to work at the mechanics shop. Bull and Martin would stop by around 10:00 to grab coffee and breakfast before heading over to the bar to help Lewis clean up and set up for the new day.   
The bakery’s other main set of regulars were the other residents of the Currahee Apartments, where all of Carwood’s employees lived together. Eugene and Renee often stopped by either after a long shift or right before one to get through the long hours, while Liebgott would grab coffee twice each day, once before his job at the barber shop and once before his shift in his cab. Charles Grant always came in to get an entire large group of coffee orders for his students at his tutoring job, and then Floyd Talbert would follow and stay for a little while, eating his lunch there and chatting with the workers.  
As the day wore on, Carwood noticed with a touch of concern that Liebgott and Johnny never came by for their usual cup of coffee. Deciding he needed to focus on his work at the present, he made a note to check on them after Toccoa closed, make sure both of them were alright. He had heard there had been a slight commotion at 101st the night before involving Johnny, so he just hoped everything was alright with the man, already missing their sour faces in his morning routine. He would just have to catch up with both of them at the bar that night, hopefully Johnny would get a break from being a bouncer for a bit so Carwood could talk to him.


End file.
